eeliafandomcom-20200214-history
Player Characters
This page is an encyclopedia of player characters found in the realm of Eelia. Feel free to list your character and a link to their profile or businesses and browse the list. Maybe you're looking for a particular kind of character to help flesh out a game, or just double checking to see what names are in use. Either way, connections are at the heart of RP! Please provide the following: Character Name, Location, and a brief (1-2 sentences) description. Again, you can feel free to link a secondary wiki page to further elaborate. A - M Aesop - Businessman and drug lord in the province of Gambis, Eelia. Propietor of the Copper Cup and Golden Goblet. Amedea Sostrate - Elegant matriach of House Sostrate and Tyrna of Astravia, one of Eelia's most powerful and influential provinces. Ardal Colla - Pankrate Initiate. Quarsus. Aritia Hawthorne - Once a pirate, she has been brainwashed by Avitus Deodatus and now serves The Prophet. Aurera Haphet - Tall, brawny, and burnished guardswoman in Gambis. A former arena fighting, gone civilian. Avitus Deodatus - The heretic. Banished from Eelia and making his own society of freed magi and non-magic users in Denegal, where he is called The Prophet. Avonlea Orenburn - The liaison for the Ambassador from Bacilia to the Court of Astravia. Cassius Vinicio - Cassius is the Leader of the Adolphus Guild. Eoin Corvus - The Commander of the Astravian Auxiliary and former Pankrate. Erebus Benedictus A 'patriotic' businessman who has based his corporation in Astravia. His quickly growing company has a firm foothold. The Erebus brand is quickly spreading. Erissa Alexios '- The spitfire daugher of the Dux Legio Lucius Alexios, Banness-Principe of Alexia. 'Fortunata Capetian Maried to the ruling Tyrne of Gambis. Capricious, cunning, and not a little greedy, other wise a mostly just leader. Gaius Porcius - The former Tyrne of Azgorh and chief challenger to the Emperor Maximus, he is now in exile and believed to be dead. Hedone- Retired hetaera of some repute, owner of the House of Hedone Laelani Black - A water elemental, in the apprentice stage of training. Traveling with her Master until he sees fit to allow her on her own. Lucilla Camilii - A diminutive associate magi, skilled with healing magic. Lucius Alexios - Dux Legio of the Imperial Legion of Eelia, and one of the most celebrated generals in the Empire. Brother to Tyrne Marcus Alexios of Alexia. Marius Dominicus - 'A name he sometimes gives. Rumoured to be of the Sicarius Guild. Whenever he emerges, people die. 'Metellus Cambrianus- A man who is known for doing 'what needs to be done' among a certain clientele, especially getting items otherwise hard to reach. Rumoured to be a Sicarius, N - Z Nathaniel Lockhart - Merchant fleet captain with a checkered past and questionable moral character. Nazirah Salian - A ruthless High Inquisitor of the Temple Magi of Noble birth, crossing her is extremely dangerous. Quintas Maximus - The Emperor of Eelia, a generally well liked and respected ruler. Regin VanDreissen '- The charismatic representative of a dubious foreign merchant fleet. 'Sabina Varajao - A beautiful and mysterious business woman, owning a series of taverns, haetera houses, and numerous shipping companies across Eelia. Based primarily in the northern provinces, but expanding. Telia Murena -''' A young mercenary pirate, claims to be a fisherman's daughter from Bacilia but tends to know more than she should. 'Teresa Sostrate '''A young kaphess in Astravia, related to the current Tyrna. The exact relation is more of a distant cousin, but treated more as a spoiled neice. 'Valeria Nerguis - Temple Inquisitor and Master Level Sinistra Curo, leader of the emerging physical penitent movement within the Temple. Zuri Ntombi - A haetera in training at the House of Hedone.